User blog:SammyChance/Zira and Scar's Relation
I need help for Zira's relation with Scar in my fanfics. I will also include the ways they can be related: - Zira is Mufasa's and Scar's sister = Scar and Zira both the same Outsider nose, along with Nuka, Vitani, Kovu and the Outsiders, little tufts of hair on their chin and pinned ears. Scar is much darker than Zira, but Zira almost has dark fur. She and Mufasa have the same eye color and she could have got the stripe from Uru. - Zira is Scar's mate = Zira is possibly Scar's mate because of her love for him. I know a lot of you are probably thinking, "Scar never showed any love for Zira because she was just a devoted follower", well, how do you know? The only reason he didn't show love fir Zira in the movie was because Zira disn't exist in TLK Universe, she wasn't created yet and Scar wasn't in the second film (apart from Simba's nightmare and the reflection) but the two really have met in the movies and even before the movies, although there are no scenes of them together. Zira being in love with him and the fact that Kovu was originally intended to be his son before they made him his adopted son is enough to show that they loved each other. - Zira is Scar and Sarabi's daughter = Zira could also possibly be Scar and Sarabi's daughter. Zira could have inherited her colors, scruffy ears and bottom eye rings, her nose, goatie, sharp-angular frame and her stripe from Uru. Nuka, Vitani and Kovu could have got their dark eye and fur, but Kovu inherits his mane color from his unknown father. Vitani could have gotten her freckles from from one of her ancestors, but she has Sarabi's fur color and her eyes are a dormanant gene. Nuka has Scar's colors and goatie. Kovu's cheeks are more softer like Sarabi and Mohatu. Vitani went through a phase of sharp cheeks, but gradually often which she could have gotten from Sarabi. Vitani's pink Outsider nose could be a mix of Scar and Sarabi's noses. Sarabi once had a head tuft, but it shortened. - Zira is just a devoted follower of Scar and not related to him = In early production, Zira was originally going to be Scar's mate and the mother of his cub Nunka (who would later become Kovu), who would trick Aisha (Kiara's working name). Because this would be insect, Zira was changed to just a follower of Scar and Kovu was changed to his adopted son. If Zira is not related to Scar, then some other lioness could have been his queen: - Sarabi = Sarabi is one of the most popular choices because she was the queen during Mufasa's reign. That's pretty much the only reason, so why should she be queen just because of that? Surely he wouldn't want his brother's queen to rule with him. Although it is a possibility, I highly doubt it. - Sarafina = Sarafina is one of the less popuar queens. The reason some people use her is because I have seen versions of Mheetu as Scar and Sarafina's son. I doubt this as much as Sarabi because this is the only reason, and not everyone follows that fan-fiction, but she was never Mufasa's queen, so Scar could possibly choose her. - Nala = Right now you are thinking "What NALA ewwwww that’s so wrong!" well I wasn't the one that though of that! This is actually the most likely queen. Not I didn't say fanqueen, because it is actually official Scar chose Nala as a queen. It is a deleted scene that was deleted because the creators thought it was too creepy and also due to time. It is also a scene in the Broadway musical of The Lion King (Madness of King Scar). Another thing, Scars first option is Nala, so either Scar actually didn't love Zira, or they met after Nala left. - No Queen = This is just as likely as my Nala theory. Nala leaves for help after Scar chooses the Madness of King Scar scene, so depending on how long it took her to find Simba, Scar may have had no queen at all. If it took Nala a few weeks or a few months, then maybe Scar did have a queen, but if it only took a few days or weeks, then he wouldn't have had one, or had one for long. ---- Which one do you think would be the best choice for Zira to be related to Scar in my fanfics? Explain why in the comments to help me. Zira is Mufasa's and Scar's sister Zira is Scar's Mate Zira is Scar's and Sarabi's daughter Zira is just a devoted follower of Scar and not related to him If you choose Number 4 for Zira's relation with Scar, which queen do you chose for Scar to be in my fanfics? Sarabi Sarafina Nala No Queen Category:Blog posts